heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Sailine
for sora!! . Sailine is a five year old dragonet who resides in Oldsquaw's Home for Dragonets. Her love interest is Poison, a female SeaWing and RainWing hybrid. Although they are very young, there's still a love triangle formation.. She loves poetry and writes very often, and hopes to pursue it as her career. aesthetic tune: |} Appearance Sailine is a small, chunky MudWing-SkyWing hybrid. She's quite pudgy, yet muscular at the same time. Sailine takes on the head, tail, and legs of a MudWing, but the body and wings of a SkyWing. Her scales are autumn brown, with dapples of red and orange. Her underbelly is a golden, as well as her back-scales. She has plated scales like a MudWing. Sailine has shining, amber eyes, that remind you of citrine gemstones. She wears a golden-and-red flower leigh. . Personality Sailine has a sparky, happy personality. She's untrusting of dragons she doesn't know, and is completely neutral to dragons who never talk to her. But to her friends, she is kind, happy, fierce, and protecting. Sometimes, Sail is too protective, which results in some odd occasions, such as the fake-Toucan-NightWing-incident. Around Poison, Sailine may become awkward, but she's also weirdly seductive...but she's a teenager, anyway, being 5 in dragon years and 16 in human years. She'll often take Poison's tail and lead her. . History Sailine was born to a SkyWing Princess, Citrine, one of the many daughters of Queen Scarlet, and a MudWing General, Alligator. They met when General Alligator sent his army to fight near the palace to defend Queen Scarlet. Alligator and Citrine hit it off instantly, and in secret, had an egg. When Scarlet found out, she was furious, and sent the entire family to a deep, dark prison. Sailine was raised there for the first years of her life, until the news that Queen Ruby had taken over reached them, and they were freed. Sailine was sent to the MudWing Kingdom, where she met Terracotta, a young, happy orange-speckled MudWing. Eventually, Terra realized that Sailine wasn't at all educated, and sent her to Jade Mountain Academy, where Terra introduced Sail to Poison, a female Rain-SeaWing hybrid. Poison and Terra were friends since Poison had hatched, and saw eachother quite often. Poison and Sailine found out they were in the same winglet, Malachite, and were growing as friends. When trouble struck Jade Mountain, Poison and Sailine were forced to flee, and met Poison's uncle, who turned out to be quite evil. Her uncle, who's name was Narwhal, hated Poison's mother for ever falling for her father, Toucan. It took a long time and many adventures, but Narwhal was defeated, and Poison and Sailine became the Dragonet Adventurers. They were the only ones who called themselves that. After Poison was injured, they went to Possibility, and healed her. Sailine and Poison settled down as Oldsquaw's adopted daughters, as news had spread of Poison's parents being killed by her grandfather, and Sailine's killed by a very, very dedicated-to-Scarlet guard. Poison and Sailine have loved eachother...differently, ever since they met, and openly express their feelings when Oldsquaw, Jewels, and their siblings aren't around. . Relationships <3 . Gallery <3 .